Una historia diferente
by Mystik01
Summary: Universo Alterno. Donde Bulma y Vegeta no planearon enamorarse, pero irremediablemente terminan siendo inseparables. Sin embargo varias pruebas tendrán que superar antes de lograr tener una vida en paz
1. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1. El nuevo rey de Vegetasei

*En el planeta Vegetasei.

Era una profunda y oscura noche en el planeta de los saiyajins, el silencio reinaba puesto que cada guerrero del planeta se encontraba realizando misiones de suma importancia para el poderoso Freezer, y el resto de la población de pobre nivel de pelea y, por ende, de clase baja dormían plácidamente esperando iniciar un nuevo día en sus monótonas vidas.

Sin embargo un familiar sonido rompió la paz que nublaba el lugar; alertando a los guardias y de más servidumbre del palacio real - No puede ser… - murmuró uno de ellos.

Mientras más se acercaba, más claramente se podía notar la forma de aquella nave espacial que aterrizaba en una de las pistas. Sin embargo, no era cualquier nave… No… Ésta tenía el particular e inconfundible logo de la familia real de Vegetasei. Tenía que ser él.

Cuando la nave al fin aterrizó en tierra firme, desencadenó una tremenda nube de humo al abrir sus compuertas, para dar paso a la silueta de un hombre. Un saiyajin de poderosa complexión, con un distintivo peinado en forma puntiaguda y una profunda mirada. Aquel niño que una vez fue desterrado y enviado a combatir por su padre; por el simple hecho de haberse negado a seguir las órdenes de un gobernador tirano y ambicioso; había vuelto transformado en todo un hombre.

- Príncipe Vegeta… - advirtió uno de los guardias que protegían las entradas del castillo – Sea usted bienvenido… -

-Mmmpf… - Se limitó a pronunciar el orgulloso príncipe mientras se abría paso por los pasillos del palacio.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del palacio, en una habitación de enormes dimensiones yacía un agonizante hombre; resistiéndose a morir, pues se negaba a dejar su imperio de guerreros a un bastardo que se proclamaba el ser más poderoso del universo. Uno de sus más leales súbditos y la hija de éste, le acompañaban en sus últimos momentos de vida. Aguardando por el regreso del príncipe exiliado.

*En el planeta Tierra.

Mientras tanto una joven pareja de enamorados disfrutaba de una fresca tarde; caminaban a lo largo de uno de los parques más bellos y grandes de la ciudad. Caminaban de la mano, cuidadosos de no ser vistos por personas conocidas. Tenían un romance secreto, prohibido y rechazado por la familia más rica del planeta: La familia Briefs.

Bulma Briefs, la única hija mujer y una de las herederas del imperio Cápsula, no toleraba obedecer las órdenes de sus padres; especialmente las de su madre, quién insistía que debía casarse con un hombre digno de su clase; un joven pudiente, con los suficientes recursos para salvar a la corporación Cápsula de su quiebra.

Sí, su madre sólo buscaba emparentarla con hombres ricos y príncipes de otros países o planetas; poniéndola en subasta al mejor postor, con la única finalidad de no caer en la ruina y salvar la reputación de la familia.

Sin embargo, la joven de cabellos y ojos azules, sin buscarlo ni quererlo; terminó profundamente enamorada de un hombre de corazón noble y bondadoso, cuyo único pecado era el de no contar con los recursos requeridos para ser aceptado por la familia Briefs. Así fue como, Bulma y Yamcha terminaron buscando la forma de verse a escondidas, en lugares donde la familia Briefs no acudiera o frecuentara..

- Me tengo que ir… Los guardias… - Bulma fue interrumpida por un apasionado beso de su amor prohibido. – Te amo – afirmó Yamcha.

– Yo también… - correspondió ella.

*En el planeta Vegetasei…

- V-vegeta…- murmuraba el rey en su lecho de muerte.

- Viene en camino mi lord- respondió Nappa, un hombre alto, fuerte y calvo que solía ser el niñero del príncipe antes de su destierro, además de ser un leal súbdito del imperio Saiyajin – El decreto ya está listo… El príncipe lo merece, después de todo es su único hijo mi rey – Nappa se arrodilló ante el anciano y continuó – Además, es el único capaz de dirigir el imperio y eliminar por completo a Freezer… - el guerrero acercó el papel al rey – Adelante rey Vegeta, firme el decreto y reconozca a Vegeta como el único heredero al trono.

*En el planeta Tierra…

- Tengo que irme Yamcha – murmuró la peli azul, esta vez decidida a no caer en los encantos de su novio- Los guardias esperan por mí – dicho eso, robo un pequeño beso al joven y se dispuso a marcharse. El joven sólo se limitaba a verla alejarse hacia un establecimiento de café donde aguardaba una cómplice de sus escapadas.

*En el planeta Vegetasei…

Con sus últimas fuerzas, el rey Vegeta, firmaba el decreto, donde no sólo finalizaba el destierro de su hijo si no que, además, lo nombraba único rey del planeta e irrevocable soberano sobre cada uno de los habitantes y seres nacidos en Vegetasei – No… no puedo más – arrastraba con dificultad la mano que sellaba el destino de su hijo. – Permítame… – Nappa ayudo al rey a sostener la pluma para finalizar su firma en el decreto. Esto presenciado por el general Bardock y su hija Gina.

*En el planeta Tierra…

Bulma corría apresurada al café donde se encontraba su mejor amiga, Milk, una chica de cabello y ojos negros, de una belleza oculta, pues no gustaba de vestirse a la moda o de tener los cuidados que una mujer de su edad tendría; sin embargo era hija de un poderoso terrateniente de las afueras de la ciudad – Disculpa la tardanza, es hora de irnos… - le dijo Bulma al llegar ante la molesta mirada de su amiga.

*En el planeta Vegetasei

Se escuchaban los pasos apresurados de Gina por todo el castillo. Corría, notoriamente alegre, buscando con desesperación al príncipe Vegeta.

-Príncipe Vegeta… - el poderoso saiya escuchó su nombre y volteó la mirada hacia la dirección de dónde provenía el sonido, para encontrarse con los ojos de una guerrera, amiga de su infancia, quien le miraba deseosa de contar lo sucedido en la habitación real.

- Su padre firmó mi príncipe…- no pudo más, Gina lo miraba con sus hermosos ojos negros llenos de felicidad, pues se alegraba de tener nuevamente cerca a su amigo y amor secreto, pero esta vez no como un pequeño príncipe; si no como el rey del planeta Saiyajin – Eres el nuevo rey… -.

Vegeta quedó sorprendido, simplemente no podía creer que su padre, después de tantos años de indiferencia y desprecio por lo sucedido con Freezer; finalmente se retractaría y lo reconocería como el rey. Nervioso camino detrás de la mujer que con señas lo invitaba a seguirla para ver por última vez a su progenitor.

*En el planeta Tierra…

-Bulma, tenemos que hablar… - dijo molesta Milk – Si tu madre se entera que te estoy cubriendo para verte a solas con el pobre ese, ¡me matará! – subía el tono de voz -¿Comprendes? Además no sé cuánto tiempo tarden los guardaespaldas en notar que en realidad no estás "socializando" conmigo… -

- Ya relájate Milk, nadie tiene porque enterarse – decía fastidiada la peli azul – Sólo mantén tu boca cerrada… - continuaron el camino hacia la corporación Cápsula.

- Además – retomó la palabra Bulma- Esto no tiene por qué durar mucho, estoy segura que mi padre, aunque sea un hombre de sociedad, estará de acuerdo en que me casé con Yamcha, simplemente porque así seré plenamente feliz. – Milk se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar esas palabras – Así que por favor, quédate tranquila, pronto Yamcha se acercará a pedir mi mano.-

- Ojalá… -

Cuando finalmente llegaron a casa de Bulma, seguían platicando sobre el mismo tema. Pero al abrir la compuerta de la entrada, ambas mujeres se quedaron heladas ante el hombre que tenían enfrente. Gokú, el hermano adoptivo de Bulma, atractivo sin duda, aunque un poco despistado y adicto a las puestas; acostumbrado a vivir la vida fácil, sin responsabilidades, sólo extendiendo la mano a sus padres para pedir dinero o cualquier cosa que le faltase.

- ¿Otra vez de paseo hermanita? – habló el hombre.

- Sí… - contestó a secas Bulma.

- Pues que social… aunque no muy útil para conseguir marido – Gokú se despidió no sin antes mirar de reojo a Milk, con un tanto de desprecio por el mal gusto para arreglarse.

Ambas mujeres se adentraron en la enorme casa, para encontrar en la sala de estar a los padres de Bulma y una de sus tías que tenían como inquilina desde que su esposo había fallecido.

- Mamá, ya regresé – Bulma se acercó a su madre.

- ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto hija? – preguntó curiosa.

- Emm… - pensó rápidamente- Pues el lugar estaba lleno, y al parecer no había mucho personal para atender a todos – sonrió nerviosa.

- A tu padre le dolía su espalda… Tuve que darle una pastilla para calmar la molestia y permitirle descansar – la Sra. Briefs, señaló con la mirada al padre de Bulma que yacía dormido en el sillón frente a la chimenea.

Bulma miró a su padre durmiendo tranquilamente y no quiso despertarlo – Bien, me retiro, estaré en mi cuarto. – Milk se limitó a retirarse a su hogar, a unas cuantas casas de la corporación Cápsula.

-¿Supiste que la Sra. Williams organizará un banquete?- continuaron platicando las mujeres mayores en la sala – Me parece que asistirá su hermano… -

Los ojos de la señora Briefs claramente mostraron sorpresa e interés por la plática de su hermana - ¿El de Londres? – preguntó.

- Sí, el mismo… - afirmó Sara, la tía de Bulma – Es soltero y se rumora que es bastante guapo… Además tiene todo un imperio tecnológico en Europa.-

- Por kami, espero que esta vez suceda un milagro. Bulma es tan caprichosa, no sé qué pretende o qué espera… ¿Al príncipe azul? – Decía sarcástica la esposa del Sr. Briefs.

- Vamos, Andy, todas las jovencitas viven en un mundo de fantasía. ¿Acaso no lo viviste tú también? –

- Todo es culpa de su padre – la Sra. Briefs miró molesta al hombre dormido en el sillón – Siempre está consintiéndola, pero ya verás, este año aunque haga un escándalo, ¡se casa! – sentenció.

- Esperemos que sí hermana… -

Mientras tanto en un casino de la ciudad…

- Flor imperial señores – dijo un hombre sentado en la mesa de póker.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Gritó molesto Gokú – ¡Maldición!

- Ese joven debe dar muchos problemas a los señores Briefs – Murmuró un hombre entre la multitud.

- No creo que el Dr. Briefs, el importante científico, tenga conocimiento del pasatiempo de su hijo – Comentó el emperador del planeta – Además la Sra. Briefs seguramente intercede por él.

- Se rumora que las finanzas de la familia Briefs están bastante deterioradas - Continuaba hablando el hombre robusto que acompañaba al extraterrestre.

- Eso parece… - al emperador Zarbon en realidad no le importaba – Mesero, lo de siempre. –

* En el planeta Vegetasei…

Vegeta estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la habitación real. Tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte y su mente divagaba en los recuerdos de su infancia. Recordaba claramente como su padre lo castigaba por no querer seguir las órdenes que el emperador Freezer indicaba. Recordaba cada golpe, cada gota de sangre y sudor que le cobraban sólo por defender a su raza y no doblegarse ante un extraterrestre, que se autoproclamaba dios del universo.

No podía evitar ver con desprecio a su padre. Las humillaciones, los golpes y sin mencionar el destierro; eran muchos recuerdos tan profundos que no sólo habían dejado cicatrices físicas, si no también dolorosos recuerdos que no serían fáciles de superar.

Vegeta se había convertido en un mercenario, alimentado por el odio y la sed de venganza en contra de Freezer. Ese era su única motivación para seguir vivo y por supuesto para saber gobernar y guiar a su gente hacia la libertad.

- Vine lo más rápido que pude – Dodoria interrumpió los pensamientos de Vegeta - ¿Cómo sigue?-

- No creo que logré despertar al amanecer – Comentó Nappa.

- Me han dicho que ha aparecido el hijo del rey Vegeta – preguntó curioso.

- Así es – Nappa miró hacia la esquina donde el príncipe saiya se ocultaba entre las sombras – Ahí está. Además el rey terminó su exilio y le devolvió la herencia al trono. –

El viejo rey comenzó a toser, llamando la atención de todos en la habitación. – Mi rey, el príncipe Vegeta está aquí - le susurró Nappa – Adelante príncipe hable con su padre. – Sin embargo el saiya no artículo una sola palabra. Se quedó quieto, solo observando el pálido rostro de su progenitor.

- Vamos señor, después de tantos años… ¿no hay nada que quiera decirle a su hijo? – Insistía Nappa.

Padre e hijo intercambiaron miradas sin cruzar una sola palabra; hasta que lentamente el brillo en los ojos del rey se desvaneció por completo – Esta muerto – finalizó Vegeta – No tiene caso que pierda más mi tiempo en esta habitación. - dicho esto se retiró del lugar, no sin antes liberar un ligero suspiro. Aunque no lo admitiera, la muerte de su padre había sido un tanto dolorosa.

Gina, Bardock y Dodoria abandonaron la habitación también. - ¿Y de dónde salió Vegeta? Se suponía que nadie conocía su paradero. – preguntó el fiel sirviente de Freezer.

- Nosotros tampoco tenemos muy claro cómo llego – contestó Bardock – Sospechamos que Nappa lo mando buscar cuando la salud del rey empezó a decaer.

- Estuvo mucho tiempo, cumpliendo misiones importantes que el lord Freezer le asignaba, ahora es uno de los guerreros más poderosos del universo – agregó Gina.

- ¿De verdad?... No lo aparenta – cuestionó Dodoria - ¿Qué no fue humillado y desconocido por su propio padre?-

- Sí – contesto Bardock con cierta molestia – Pero eso ya no importa, ahora es el rey del planeta.-

- Pero… ¿Y la madre del príncipe?... Tiene una ¿o no?... – Sonrió – Espera, ¿acaso no fue también desterrada por proteger al mocoso?- Aunque no lo notó, Vegeta podía escucharlos y le molestó bastante el comentario sobre su madre – En fin me retiro, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.- Dodoria se marchó y Bardock lo acompañó hasta el zona de despegue.

Cuando Gina se disponía a retirarse también se encontró con la profunda y embriagante mirada de Vegeta, que le observaba firmemente – No te sientas incómoda – le dijo – Es la verdad, mi madre también fue víctima de aquel imbécil que acaba de morir.

- ¿Está viva? – preguntó Gina.

- Mmmpf… No lo sé – Vegeta contestó con cierta preocupación – Lo más probable es que no, mi madre no era una guerrera.-

Se disponía a irse cuando Gina lo alcanzó y le dijo – Por cierto, mi más sincero pésame por la muerte de tu padre – Vegeta soltó una carcajada.

- Discúlpame Gina – dijo ante la sorpresiva mirada de la mujer saiya – Pero no puedo sentir pena por el bastardo estúpido que me trató como basura toda mi vida y que maltrató a su propia mujer… No… por ese tipo de hombres, no se puede sentir más que alegría cuando finalmente mueren y dejan de estorbar a los demás.

Gina quedó perpleja ante la respuesta del príncipe y no insistió más.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2. El encuentro.

*En el planeta Tierra…

Yamcha se apresuraba a llegar al cuartel general, donde lo estarían esperando. A pesar de que la raza humana no era considerada guerrera por el resto del imperio de Freezer; debían tener un ejército preparado, si bien no atacarían con golpes, pero se defenderían con tecnología. El joven novio de Bulma era uno de los comandantes, que servían fieles al poderoso dios del universo.

Pero en el trayecto se encontró con Milk, la amiga de su amada, y no pudo desaprovechar la oportunidad de entregarle un pequeño mensaje escrito en una hoja cuidadosamente doblada y sellada, para que sólo el dueño de ella pudiese abrirla.

Al día siguiente, en la corporación Cápsula, la bella joven Briefs entraba a uno de los laboratorios más grandes del edificio – Buenos días papá… - saludo a su padre que estaba sentado frente a uno de los monitores principales - ¿Cómo sigue tu espalda? – se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Debo admitir que mejor pequeña, muchas gracias – sonrió su padre quien continuaba verificando la información que aparecía en la pantalla.

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?- preguntó curiosa Bulma.

- Nuestra situación empeora hija mía – contestaba entristecido el científico – El imperio del sr. Freezer está creciendo y nuevas razas, más avanzadas, están llegando al planeta… Innovando y dejando a la Corporación obsoleta en cualquier arma, además se rumora que muchos planetas conspiran en su contra – suspiró.

- ¿Crees que eso pueda desencadenar una guerra? – la peli azul estaba bastante preocupada, pues su novio estaría en medio de toda la batalla.

- Es probable… - el Sr. Briefs levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la de su hija – Se acercan tiempos difíciles mi niña, sé muy cuidadosa – continuó – Por eso también me preocupaba que no hayas elegido aún a tu futuro esposo.

Bulma sonrió, pues el recuerdo de Yamcha cruzó su mente – No te preocupes papá, te prometo que este año me casó – dicho eso abrazo a su padre y se retiró del laboratorio.

- ¡Bulma! – gritó Milk desde la sala de estar, quién buscaba con desesperación a su amiga. – Al fin te encuentro – dijo acercándose a ella.

-¿Qué te pasa Milk? – preguntó la joven Briefs.

Milk miró alrededor por un momento para cerciorarse que nadie la pudiese ver o escuchar – Yamcha te espera en el jardín norte… - susurró extendiendo la mano para entregar una carta de amor a la peli azul –… y también te manda esto.-

Bulma no podía ocultar la alegría que sentía al saber que vería a su novio – ¿Ahorita?...- a lo que la morena asintió con la cabeza.

- Al parecer tiene algo importante que decirte – Las jóvenes se sonrieron mutuamente.

La joven científica se apresuró a encontrarse con el comandante en el jardín norte donde la había citado. Ahí ansioso y enamorado, Yamcha la esperaba. En cuanto se acercó lo suficiente a él, aprovechó la oportunidad para tomarla por la cintura y besarla profundamente.

Cuando el beso finalizó, Yamcha se apresuró a decir – Esta tarde salgo al planeta Namek… - Bulma le miró sorprendida – Ya sabes cómo este trabajo, mi princesa.- le tomó el montón a la chica – Sin previo aviso, nos asignan misiones a otros planetas y es nuestro deber cumplirlas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- Bulma estaba preocupada, temía no volver a ver a su amado.

- No lo sé – suspiró – Sabes que nunca dan detalles de…-

- Habrá guerra ¿o no? –

- Es muy probable – Yamcha desvió la mirada hacia el cielo.

Bulma se colocó frente a él - ¿Por qué no pides mi mano antes de irte? – Le abrazó – Por favor, hace justo un momento me volvió a decir que está preocupado porque aún no me he casado –

El soldado la apartó de su lado – Sí mi amor, comprendo. Pero dudo mucho que tu familia acepte a un simple comandante… Un don nadie como tu esposo –

- ¿Pero por qué no? – Bulma estaba molesta – ¡Demonios Yamcha!... Si mi papá hubiera querido imponerme a un hombre ya lo hubiera hecho. Deja de poner pretextos…-

- No son pretextos Bulma, cálmate. – Le tranquilizó – Comprende que si tu padre no te ha impuesto a nadie, es porque confía en que elegirás a un hombre de sociedad; de alta clase como los tuyos-

- ¡Cobarde! – La peli azul perdió la paciencia – Entonces no me amas –

- Sabes perfectamente, que no hay persona en este universo que me importe más que tú – Yamcha tomo las manos de su novia – Jamás podría perderte –

- Entonces cásate conmigo –

Mientras tanto dentro de la casa de la familia Briefs. - ¿Qué perdiste dinero otra vez apostando? – la madre de Gokú le regañaba. - ¿Y cómo piensas que vamos a pagarlo?-

- Tengo una semana como límite para pagarlo – el joven agachó la cabeza.

- ¡¿Qué?! – La Sra. Briefs no podía contener la ira – Sabes perfectamente que estamos al borde de la quiebra y tú sigues tirando el dinero como si nos sobrará.- hizo una pausa para calmarse – Maldición hijo. ¿De dónde podemos obtener dinero?... Y lo más importante de todo ¿Qué demonios le vamos a decir a tu padre? – Gokú miraba asustado a su madre – No Gokú Briefs, esta vez no te voy a ayudar… Arréglatelas como puedas- Dicho eso, se dispuso a retirarse, pero algo la detuvo- Ah! Y me haces el favor de peinarte, por kami, que mal gusto tienes hijo. Y aun así te atreves a criticar a la amiga de tu hermana. –

*En el planeta Vegetasei…

- ¿Me puedes decir de una maldita vez en que piensas? – Vegeta no toleraba que le observarán sin decir palabra alguna.

- Pues, francamente, sólo puedo pensar en dos opciones - Respondió Radditz, quién era el mejor amigo de Vegeta y su acompañante de batallas – O de verdad tu padre no sabía cómo gobernar o Dodoria se ha aprovechado del miedo que sienten los habitantes hacia Freezer para enriquecerse y sacar ventaja del planeta – El joven guerrero era hijo de saiyajins políticos de alta clase, por lo cual sabía perfectamente cómo funcionaba la estructura de un reino. – Y aun así, Bardock, ha hecho un buen trabajo como consejero real; pero el planeta vecino Sind, tiene un panorama bastante turbio – finalizó.

- Mmmpf…- fue el único sonido que artículo Vegeta.

- ¿Por qué no viajas al planeta Tierra? He escuchado que Dodoria y Zarbon tienen a un importante consultor ahí. – Continuó– Se dice que en ese lugar la población es muy débil físicamente, pero son poseedores de una inteligencia sobresaliente –

- ¿Yo? – El orgulloso y nuevo rey se sorprendió al escuchar la solicitud de su amigo – Ni hablar, yo el gran rey de Vegetasei, no pisará tierras de un planeta débil y patético – Se negó – Además no me hace falta investigar, estoy seguro que el estúpido de Dodoria se ha revolcado en las riquezas y cualidades de nuestro planeta. El rey anterior era un asco –

- ¿Te refieres a tu padre? – Sonrió el saiyajin, que seguía sentado en el trono del rey, leyendo documentos y libros referentes a la economía del planeta – Aunque te resistas Vegeta, ese rey fue tu padre –

- ¡Ja! – Rio sarcástico el nuevo gobernante – Jamás fue un padre para mí. -

- Debes reconocerle que al menos, en su final, se retractó y te devolvió el trono al que tenías derecho – Vegeta sólo refunfuñó – Además, me sorprende que, a pesar de que tu familia siempre ha sido de lujos, el rey haya tenido el Palacio tan descuidado. – miró a Vegeta - ¿Acaso existen los reyes humildes? – ambos rieron.

- A quién le importa de cualquier forma – Vegeta habló – Nappa mencionó que cuando mi madre y yo fuimos desterrados, el rey Vegeta no se interesó en nada más que servir al lagarto idiota – se levantó del asiento donde estaba – Siempre fue un maldito cobarde-

Radditz también se levantó de su asiento – En fin, ¿quién diría que ayer estábamos a punto de morir en un planeta cualquiera… y hoy eres el Rey de Vegetasei, poderoso soberano que no tiene porqué mancharse las manos con los trabajos sucios de Freezer?- miró a Vegeta – Eres un bastardo infeliz y no sabes cuánto te envidio.- Los dos saiyajins volvieron a reír.

- Sí, lo sé – Vegeta paró de reír – Pero no sé quién es el afortunado, yo el Rey, o tú, el inútil que supo elegir a quién ser leal. –

- Aunque ¿sabes? Todo rey debe tener un heredero… - Radditz insinuaba algo a su rey – Sería buen momento para impresionar a la hija de Bardock y conseguir un príncipe para tu reino –

- Cállate insecto, yo no necesito a una mujer o un hijo para ser rey – Rugió Vegeta. Aunque muy en su interior no le desagradaba la idea de tener a una familia; pues él nunca había formado parte de una. – Aunque… - agregó – No es mala idea tener un heredero; jamás permitiré que Freezer se apodere por completo de mi planeta.

- Pues adelante… - insistió el buen amigo y guerrero del rey – Aprovecha el viaje a la Tierra para hablar con el famoso consultor y de paso, te consigues una hembra. Dicen que las mujeres de ese planeta son hermosas – aseguró.

*En el planeta Tierra…

Pasaron varios días después de la partida del amante de Bulma. Por lo que ella, para no perder la costumbre caminaba por las calles de la ciudad; aunque esta vez acompañada de su hermano – Ya lo sé – decía ella – Sé que las finanzas de la empresa no son las mismas de antes…–

- La empresa está en quiebra hermanita – interrumpió Gokú.

- ¿Quiebra? – La chica se sobresaltó, jamás hubiera pensado que la situación de su familia llegará a tales extremos - ¿Me estás diciendo que caímos en la miseria?-

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la calle un orgulloso rey, recién llegado observaba las estructuras de la ciudad de ese planeta, hasta ahora desconocido por él. Su buen amigo Radditz también estaba conociendo y admirando el lugar.

- ¿No crees que pudiste haber venido con tu traje real Vegeta? – le preguntó al observar que llevaba puesto el acostumbrado traje de pelea azul con sus guantes y botas blancas.

- No, esa ropa es bastante molesta; además si algo quiero dejar en claro es que soy un poderoso guerrero saiyajin – Decía orgulloso.

Su acompañante desaprobó nuevamente sus vestimentas – Pues insisto si quieres conseguir una hembra bella y de la alta sociedad, así, no la vas a impresionar... – Radditz miró a los alrededores y detectó a una hermosa mujer de ojos y cabello azules, que lucía un vestido rojo con accesorios en oro. Sin duda una joven de familia rica – Como ella… – la señaló para que Vegeta pudiera verla.

El príncipe volteo la cara hacia la mujer señalada, y no pudo creer lo que sus ojos admiraban. Una digna reina, en verdad lo era, tan hermosa, tan perfecta; simplemente no podía apartar su mirada de ella. Tenía los ojos más grandes y relucientes que jamás había visto antes y su cuerpo, perfectamente delineado, sólo la hacía más deseable para cualquier hombre.

- ¿Y bien? – Su mejor amigo, rompió sus pensamientos - ¿No te gustaría una hembra como esa para calentarte la cama todas las noches?- sonrió.

- Supongo que no estaría mal – contestó tratando de sonar indiferente –Pero me pregunto… ¿Qué pensaría si supiera que fui desterrado? ¿Qué diría si se diera cuenta que soy un mercenario y un asesino?-

- Pues a juzgar por el tipo del peinado extravagante que le acompaña… - miraban a Gokú – yo creo que no le importan las apariencias o el pasado de las personas.- Radditz encontró al fin el edificio de la empresa Yotsuba, donde el consultor trabajaba – Mira ahí es, vamos a hablar con el tal amigo de Zarbon y Dodoria.-

Vegeta siguió con la mirada a la señorita Briefs hasta que se perdió entre la multitud - ¿Eh?... – volteó a ver la construcción – Ah sí claro, vamos, detesto perder mi tiempo en este estúpido planeta.-

Sin darse cuenta el extravagante hombre que acompañaba a Bulma, no se había retirado con ella; si no que entro en el mismo edificio de corporación Yotsuba.

- Vamos Jake, necesito un préstamo urgente- Decía el heredero Briefs.

- Lo siento Gokú, pero ya es mucho dinero que le debes a nuestra compañía y no puedo otorgarte otro préstamo – Se negó rotundamente el viejo.

- ¿Acaso dudas que te pagaré? – Preguntó molesto – Pertenezco a una de las familias más ricas y respetas del planeta.-

Mientras tanto en la sala de espera del mismo edificio… - Te espero aquí si quieres Vegeta- decía Radditz.

- Como quieras…- El rey continuó su camino hacia la oficina del famoso consultor Jake Yotsuba.

Vegeta entró sin previo aviso a la oficina del hombre que buscaba. – Vaya, ¿estás cobrándome recargos por no pagarte a tiempo? – pregunto molesto Gokú Briefs, cuando detectó la presencia del saiyajin.

- Lárgate, estoy ocupado – dijo el anciano.

- Yotsuba ¿eh? – Vegeta trató de contener la ganas de asesinar al estúpido terrestre. Pero trato de calmarse para obtener la información que necesitaba.

- Eh dicho que estoy ocupado, ¿acaso eres sordo imbécil? – Rugía el presidente de la compañía – No me hagas llamar a seguridad.

Pero Vegeta no movió un solo músculo – Largo idiota, ahora está ocupado atendiendo a una persona de la alta sociedad – agregó Gokú, pero no hubo respuesta por parte del guerrero. – Insolente… En fin no tengo tiempo, dame el dinero Jake –

El viejo se dispuso a firmar el cheque con la cantidad solicitada por el joven Briefs; para posteriormente entregárselo. Gokú tomo el valioso papel y se marchó del lugar; no sin antes echar una mirada de desprecio al individuo recién llegado.

- ¿Acaso no te han enseñado a respetar la gente de la alta sociedad, estúpido? – Dijo Yotsuba.

- Y tú, ¿me podrías decir de dónde surgió tu "negocio" de préstamos?... ¿Acaso de lo que te has robado de otros planetas? Supongo que así debe ser, tal vez la mitad de esta compañía pertenece a mi padre – amenazó Vegeta.

- ¿Tu padre? – preguntó curioso y preocupado el viejo.

- El rey Vegeta, para ser más precisos, viejo idiota – Vegeta levantó la barbilla, en señal de orgullo. – Me parece que me debes dinero – sonrió.


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3.

*En el planeta Tierra…

Bulma viajaba en su lujosa limosina acompañada de sus guardaespaldas en dirección a la casa de Launch; una joven de su edad, aunque ya casada desde hace algún tiempo. Una vez llegado ahí se apresuró a entrar por la puerta principal donde se encontró con una de las sirvientas de la mansión.

- ¡Hola! – Le dijo - ¿Se encuentra Launch? –

- Sí – asintió la mujer que limpiaba las repisas de la entrada – Enseguida le llamo señorita Briefs. –

Bulma tomó haciendo en uno de los sillones que estaba cerca y aguardó a su amiga; mientras veía las fotos que estaban colgadas en la pared. Fotos familiares, de su boda y de su hijo. La peli azul sólo pudo suspirar; deseaba tanto tener fotos así con Yamcha.

- ¿Qué tal Bulma? – Saludó Zarbon - ¿Cómo has estado? – le tomo la mano y la besó.

- Hola Zarbon, excelente muchas gracias – sonrió ella – Vengo a ver a Launch.-

- Pues adelante, te quedas en tu casa linda – El gobernarte del planeta Tierra llevaba algo de prisa – Por cierto, salúdame a tu padre y a su esposa –

- Claro, con mucho gusto –

Una de los sirvientes, al parecer el chofer, esperaba en la entrada al extraterrestre. A pesar de la habilidad inminente que tenían para volar por los cielos, a todos los guerreros y demás personajes no terrícolas, preferían usar las comodidades que el planeta Tierra les ofrecía. Además de que gustaban de presumir ser de la alta sociedad y llevar a cabo las costumbres dignas de la nobleza. – Con tu permiso Bulma, hasta luego –

- Hasta pronto.- Se limitó a decir Bulma.

Mientras tanto en el edificio de Yotsuba, el trato hacia el recién llegado había cambiado radicalmente en cuanto se supo que era el nuevo Rey de Vegetasei. El anciano Jake, le ofreció sentarse y hasta un fino puro le otorgó – Dígame su realeza ¿En qué le puedo apoyar? –

Vegeta estaba muy divertido con la hipocresía del insecto que ahora prácticamente se arrodillaba para él. – Tengo entendido que eres un consultor o consejero de Dodoria – comenzó. A lo que viejo Yotsuba asintió – Entonces debes conocer muy bien que tanto el planeta Vegetasei, como el planeta Sind son de pocos recursos valiosos; pero curiosamente, esos escasos materiales se han ido agotando sin explicación alguna – sentenció. Yotsuba sudaba en frío, se le notaba a leguas que estaba nervioso y preocupado.

- Emm…- sudaba a mares – Sí, mi rey; pero debe comprender que lord Freezer es muy caprichoso y cuando requiere de algo, lo que sea, no podemos negárselo – Yotsuba dio un enorme trago a su vaso con coñac; y con algunos además ofreció servirle a Vegeta. Pero este se negó.

- ¿De verdad? – Vegeta sabía que el viejo mentía – No hay ningún problema puedo acudir con lord Freezer para preguntarle exactamente cuánto ha pedido y si requiere algo más… Usted sabe, no debemos negárselo… -

Yotsuba inmediatamente se puso de pie – No, mi rey, no hace falta que se moleste. Además ya tenía planeado encontrarme con el poderoso… Si gusta yo mismo le puedo preguntar qué necesita… - Vegeta iba a hablar pero no se lo permitió el dueño de la compañía – Y descuide, yo solicitaré que reponga lo tomado con recursos que su planeta necesite.

En la casa de Launch - ¿Puedo pasar? – decía Bulma, entrando en la habitación del hijo de su amiga.

- Bulma – Saludó Launch – Bienvenida pasa – miró a la mucama que le ayudaba a cuidar a su hijo – Anda llévatelo, báñalo y quítale esa ropa sucia, por favor –

- Sí señora – la joven tomó al niño de la mano y se lo llevó de la habitación.

La peli azul no pudo evitar mirar con melancolía al pequeño; cuánto deseaba tener hijos con Yamcha – Qué milagro amiga, ¿cómo estás? – la rubia rompió los pensamientos de Bulma.

- Yamcha se fue – Dijo con tristeza.

Mientras tanto en la corporación Yotsuba – No vaya a pensar mal de mí su majestad – decía el viejo – Lo que presenció hace unos momentos… - continuó – Ya sabe estos jóvenes de familias ricas, que no valoran el dinero porque nunca han tenido que sufrir por él –

- Y tú les ayudas a seguir siendo unos inútiles – dijo Vegeta serio.

El anciano sólo pudo sonreír – Ese joven, por ejemplo, el Sr. Gokú Briefs le encanta apostar; es hijo del importante científico Briefs, dueño de la corporación Cápsula – En tono más bajo y mirando a su alrededor dijo – Se rumora que están en la quiebra –

Vegeta ignoró su comentario – Lo vi en la calle, con una mujer de cabello azul… - dijo curioso - ¿Es su esposa? – preguntó finalmente.

- El Sr. Gokú no es casado, debe ser su hermana Bulma Briefs, muy hermosa… -Vegeta escuchó atento ese nombre – Toda una dama de sociedad; por cierto, también es soltera… - miró saiyajin – Dicen que todos los pretendientes que han ido a verla fueron rechazados; al parecer es una mujer exigente. En fin, precisamente por esa fama, es que ya ningún hombre se atreve a pretenderla –

Volviendo a casa de Launch y Zarbon - ¿Me ayudarás verdad Launch? – Preguntaba Bulma con ojos tristes; lo que su amiga reprobó totalmente – ¡Vamos Launch!... Mi celular es monitoreado por mi mamá; sólo puedo usar el tuyo para recibir los mensajes de Yamcha –

- Sabes que sí amiga – La joven Briefs sonrió – Pero me da mucho miedo que Zarbon se dé cuenta ¿comprendes? Podría pensar que yo estoy teniendo una aventura o ponerse a indagar y descubrir que eres tú la que anda con un hombre que no es de tu clase… - le regañó – En fin, lo haré porque te quiero; pero deberías terminar con ese romance, no creo que salga nada bueno de eso –

- No quiero terminarlo – sentenció – Yamcha y yo estamos muy enamorados, si el destino nos junto debe ser por algo –

- Blah, blah; ya lo sé Bulma, pero entiende el hombre puede ser una gran persona y amarte mucho, pero sigue siendo pobre –

- Eso a mí no me importa… -

- Pero a tu familia sí – interrumpió Launch.

- Mi papá no es como todos piensan; él siempre ha querido verme feliz y por lo tanto aceptará que me case con un hombre sin dinero – siguió – Además mi familia saldrá adelante y tendremos suficiente dinero para seguir viviendo con lujos.

- Bien, como quieras… - se resignó la rubia; pero de pronto una idea cruzó su mente – Y si tanto te ama ¿Por qué no ha dado la cara con tus padres? –

- Porque también piensa que le dirán que no – Dijo molesta – Pero ya lo amenace lo suficiente para que tome valor y en cuánto regrese de su misión hable con ellos –

- Esperemos que sí –

- Por cierto – cambió el tema Bulma – Sé que tu marido es el emperador de la Tierra y por lo tanto sabe muy bien todo lo que pasa… Quería preguntarte ¿En verdad la situación económica de mi familia está tan mal? –

Mientras tanto en una lujosa mansión al norte de la ciudad…

- Pues esta casa está de lujo Vegeta – le decía Radditz; quién se paseaba encantado por los pasillos de la mansión, así como los jardines y la enorme alberca. – Tiene muchas habitaciones, no creo que extrañes tu palacio en Vegetasei; por cierto… ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás?-

- Mañana me regreso, no soporto estar entre tantos insectos débiles – Decía con desprecio.

- Que bien, yo también tengo que ir a otros planetas por asuntos pendientes – Radditz señalaba una habitación – Ven aquí hay un despacho –ambos saiyajins entraron y tomaron asiento -¿Y qué te dijo el viejo Yotsuba? –

- Es un idiota, apenas le dije quién era yo, y casi se desmaya del miedo – sonrió el Rey – Además de que es un usurero… ¿Te acuerdas del terrícola con peinado estúpido que vimos hace rato? – Radditz asintió – Fue a verlo para pedirle dinero prestado… Patético… -

- ¿Y la hembra era su mujer? – Preguntó curioso.

- Mmmpf… No, es su hermana – Vegeta se sonrojó al recordar a la bella terrícola – Creo que su familia se llama Briefs o algo así… -

- ¿Los de Cápsula Corp.? – Vegeta hizo una señal de no saber qué era eso – Y una familia tan prestigiada permite que su hijo ande quemando el nombre con apuestas – Radditz rio.

Vegeta estaba sorprendido de que su amigo estuviera tan familiarizado con los terrícolas. – Y a mí que me importa –

Radditz detectó el primer sonrojo del rey cuando la hembra de ojos azules fue mencionada - ¿Y crees que la hermana también sea rebelde? – le miró con ojos pícaros.

- Mmmpf… - la cara de Vegeta cambiaba de color a un rojo intenso – No me interesa… - pero no pudo resistirse a decir – Además esta solterona y patética como su hermano; y se rumora que no se casará nunca –

Radditz soltó una carcajada que pudo ser escuchada hasta el jardín – Vaya, vaya Vegeta, para no tener interés en la hembra, sabes mucho ¿no crees? –

- Cállate estúpido – Vegeta se molestó – El idiota de Yotsuba fue el que me dijo eso –

- Tranquilízate, además no creo que se le resista al rey de Vegetasei – Radditz estaba divertido con la escena y con el cambio de color en el rostro de Vegeta. - ¿Por qué no lo intentas? Digo a menos que tengas miedo de que una simple humana te rechace – El guerrero sabía muy bien cómo golpear el orgullo de su gobernante.

Bulma había llegado a su casa después de haber visitado a su amiga; entró rápidamente buscando a su familia, quienes siempre estaban almorzando pastelillos en la sala. - ¿En verdad estamos arruinados? – preguntó molesta a su madre.

- ¿Quién te dijo eso? – preguntó la Sra. Briefs.

- Mi hermano y Launch –

- Bueno, que más da, mientras antes lo sepas mejor – dijo su madre – Además ya te lo había mencionado en otras ocasiones –

- Sí, me dijiste que la demanda de nuestra tecnología bajaba, que lord Freezer ya no solicitaba nuestros servicios pero… -

- Pero… - cortó su madre – La situación empeoró Bulma, tanto, que tu padre tuvo que vender muchas acciones de la compañía y sí el emperador Freezer no solicita nuestras armas y tecnología, no tendremos dinero para recuperarlas. ¿Entiendes? –

Bulma sudaba en frío - ¿Y entonces? –

- Entonces te recomiendo que dejes de fantasear con el amor verdadero, y te consigas un marido que pueda salvarte a ti y a tu familia de la ruina y la deshonra – Su madre le miró fijamente.

Pronto cayó la noche en la ciudad y Bulma estaba sentada en el balcón de su habitación; observaba atentamente las luces de la ciudad y no podía evitar extrañar a su novio. Tenía miedo de que no regresara. También pensaba en la inminente quiebra que perseguía a su familia.

- ¿Estas despierta Bulma? – La tía Briefs asomaba la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación de la joven.

- Sí, pasa tía –

- ¿Sabes? Estuve pensando en lo que te dijo tu mamá hace un momento – La señora se sentó en la esquina de la cama de Bulma – Yo entiendo que esperas al amor de tu vida; pero ya no eres una niña Bulma… -

- Y lo seguiré esperando – decía molesta la peli azul.

- Pues no sabes cómo deseo que llegue mi niña, pero mira nada más a tus amigas… A excepción de Milk claro; todas ya se encuentran casadas con los hombres más poderosos e influyentes del universo… - miraba fijamente a su sobrina – Esos hombres se están terminando Bulma, deberías reconsiderar casarte con alguno de ellos, Dodoria por ejemplo podría ser un excelente partido –

Bulma no pudo poner cara de asco, sólo de imaginar dormir al lado de semejante bestia – Yo quiero casarme enamorada, y es mi decisión final –

- ¿Y tú qué sabes de amor?... Ese puede venir después, con el trato, con la costumbre y los hijos… -

- ¡No tía! El amor tiene que ser antes –

- De acuerdo Bulma, cálmate… Sólo te recuerdo que tu padre quizás haya sido muy pasivo en este asunto; pero deberías cuidarte de tu madre – La joven Briefs iba a defenderse pero su tía siguió – Aunque digas mil cosas mi niña, si no empiezas a fijarte en alguien, tu madre tomará la decisión por ti –

En otra habitación de la casa estaban los señores Briefs.

- Tu hija me tiene preocupada – dijo la Sra. Briefs quién se ponía su pijama.

- ¿Por qué? – El Sr. Briefs se preocupó por el tono serio de su mujer.

-¿Te parece poco que siga soltera?- El papá de Bulma agachó la cabeza, obviamente estaba preocupado de que su hija aún no eligiera marido – Y bueno, ya que no se decide por nadie, creo que tú y yo debemos tomar esa decisión… ¿Qué te parece el Sr. Dodoria?–

- No inventes mujer, ¿Dodoria?, el tipo es un extraterrestre de quién sabe cuántos años – Incluso al Sr. Briefs el sólo hecho de ver a su hija casada con ese esperpento le causaba escalofríos - ¿Qué te ha dicho Bulma? –

- Esa niña es una malcriada, sigue esperando a que un príncipe venga a rescatarla para vivir en un mundo de caramelo- decía sarcástica – Debemos presionarla, tu hija es muy bonita y puede elegir entre los hombres más ricos del universo –

- Entonces que escoja ella y ya – El hombre de bigotes y cabello blanco se acostaba para al fin dormir.

- ¡Pero ese es el problema! – La mujer mayor se desesperó con su marido – No quiere elegir; insisto nosotros debemos hacerlo por ella –

- ¡No! Jamás le impondría un hombre a mi hija – decía molesto – No vamos a vender a nuestra Bulma y se acabó la discusión –


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4.

En el planeta Vegetasei…

El nuevo rey Vegeta había regresado de su viaje al planeta Tierra y se encontraba verificando los pendientes del reino con ayuda del consejero real Bardock.

En las pistas de aterrizaje llegaba una nave ya conocida por los saiyajins, pues era del gobernante del sector donde estaban ubicados y uno de los seres más allegados a Freezer. Dodoria estaba de vuelta en Vegetasei y se disponía a hablar con el rey.

- Su majestad, el emperador Dodoria quiere verlo – uno de los guardias reales interrumpió los labores del rey y anunció al visitante; a lo que Vegeta de inmediato autorizó con un movimiento de mano.

- Buen día Vegeta, estaba de paso y quise ver cómo te va – habló el extraterrestre robusto.

- Excelente, además quería hablar contigo – El saiyajin señaló una de las sillas frente a él invitando al gobernarte a tomar asiento. – Estuve verificando todos los pendientes y detalles administrativos de mi reino y detecté que se le ha estado pagando una cuota periódica en piedras preciosas así como en guerreros de alto nivel –

- Claro Vegeta, es para mantener a las fuerzas especiales Ginyu, custodiando el planeta y eliminando cualquier posible amenaza que se acerque – dijo orgulloso Dodoria; pero ante la incrédula mirada de Vegeta siguió – Hace tiempo que hay rebeldes en contra de Lord Freezer; y se sabe que atacan a cualquier planeta –

- ¿En verdad? – Vegeta no podía creer tanta palabrería - ¿Y de verdad considera necesario "cuidar" un planeta de guerreros natos? –

- Todos los guerreros se encuentran en misiones importantes, me parece que los refuerzos nunca están de más – Dodoria notaba el sarcasmo de Vegeta y eso empezaba a molestarle.

- Y si decido no pagar nada y quitar esos insectos alienígenos de la atmósfera de mi planeta… ¿Qué pasaría? – El rey miraba fijamente a su invitado. – ¿Acaso mi planeta será invadido por todos los rebeldes?

Dodoria se levantó indignado por las palabras del rey – Yo tendría más cuidado con mis palabras, Vegeta –

- ¿Qué harás? ¿Acusarme con Freezer? Anda dile, no creo que este enterado de los estúpidos refuerzos que has traído –

El extraterrestre no pudo más que tragarse el coraje y retirarse del palacio del saiyajin – Es un rey joven e idiota – dijo el guardia que escoltaba a Dodoria.

- Tranquilo, a pesar de sus malas decisiones sigue siendo tu rey y necesito que sigas cerca de él para obtener información que tal vez nos pueda servir – El guardia saiyajin asintió – Vamos a dejar pasar un tiempo, y después le daremos un escarmiento al rey novato – Dicho eso abordó su nave y despegó.

- ¡Merlo! – Gritó el rey – Te estoy hablando insecto – el guardia que antes acompañaba a Dodoria se acercó al rey – Quiero que se organicen guardias de vigilancia día y noche ¿Entendido?-

- Creo que no debió quitar a las fuerzas Ginyu –

- Cuando quiera tu consejo te lo pediré, ahora ve y haz lo que te dije – El saiyajin sirviente lo miró con rabia; pero a pesar de ello aceptó las órdenes que acaba de recibir.

*En el planeta Tierra…

Habían pasado dos meses y en un importante casino de la ciudad, uno de los jóvenes más ricos del mundo jugaba póker con otras personas mayores. El hijo del científico Briefs ya era famoso por sus apuestas y sus deudas millonarias.

Se encontraba apostando con un full asegurado; por lo que confiando en la mano que tenía aposto todo lo que tenía; pero cuando el otro jugador reveló su mano, dejo ver una escalera de color que le dio la victoria y hundió más al joven Briefs en su mala racha.

Gokú trago saliva nerviosamente, pues no sabía cómo o de qué manera iba a pagar sus deudas. Al día siguiente acudió nuevamente con el viejo Yotsuba.

- Buen día joven Briefs, me alegra verte – Saludaba el anciano – Supongo que viniste a pagarme algo de lo que me debes –

- Descuida Jake, te pagaré – dijo tomando asiento – Pero por ahora necesito que me hagas otro préstamo de 2 millones –

- ¿2 millones?... Es demasiado dinero para lo que ya me debes – Gokú refunfuñó – Comprende es mucho lo que te he prestado, además en este momento no tengo fondos para financiar tus juegos –

- Vamos Jake, todo el mundo sabe que tienes mucho dinero y que tu principal negocio son los préstamos –

- Como sea, tengo cosas importantes que pagar y no dispongo de dinero para prestar – dijo molesto por el comentario de Gokú.

Mientras tanto Vegeta había vuelto al planeta que tanto aborrecía para reclamar el dinero que se le debía y en el camino se encontró con un enorme edificio y una mansión que tenían tatuado un logotipo y el nombre de Cápsula Corp.

Justo cuando pasaba en la limusina pudo ver a la hermosa joven de ojos y cabello azules que iba saliendo de dicha casa. Lucía impecable; y aunque Vegeta nunca lo admitiera, no había podido dejar de pensar en la primera vez que la vio.

- ¿Quieres algo en garantía? – Gokú estaba indignado por la petición del viejo.

- Tal vez las escrituras de tu mansión – sentenció Yotsuba. – Nadie más que yo te prestará Gokú, todo el mundo sabe que los Briefs están en decadencia –

Tenía razón y Gokú lo sabía. Preocupado se dio la media vuelta y se dispuso a salir de la oficina del anciano.

En una gran mansión a las orillas de la ciudad. El príncipe Vegeta había regresado al planeta para arreglar las cuentas con Yotsuba.

- ¿Cuántos cuartos arreglo su majestad? – preguntaba Jack, un mayordomo humano que cuidaba la mansión mientras no era habitada por su dueño.

- Dos – dijo a secas Vegeta – Y tenme listo un banquete para cuando regrese porque muero de hambre- El sirviente sólo asintió con la cabeza.

En la corporación cápsula…

- ¡Hermana! Te tengo una noticia enorme – decía la tía de Bulma - ¿Te acuerdas del planeta Vegetasei? ¿De los saiyajins? –

- No – dijo la Sra. Briefs mientras daba un sorbo a su café.

- Ay mujer… Acuérdate, los guerreros con cola de mono… ¿No recuerdas que la mansión del rey está a unas calles de aquí? –

- ¡Ah! claro el de los aparatos rastreadores que usaban en la cara… - recordó.

- Pues supe que el rey murió hace tres meses, y su hijo heredó el trono… -

- Espera – interrumpió la dueña de la casa – No sabía que tenía hijos, nunca se habló de un príncipe –

- Bueno tal vez nunca lo trajo aquí o lo tenía oculto, qué más da; lo importante hermana es que este nuevo rey llamado igual Vegeta es guapo y soltero – finalizó haciendo especial énfasis en la última palabra.

En la casa de Launch…

- Vamos Launch… - decía Bulma – Debes admitir que tenías pavor de casarte con Zarbón. –

- Sí… porque es un extraterrestre famoso por ser un asesino sin piedad – confesó la rubia – pero con el tiempo lo conocí y descubrí que toda moneda tiene dos caras Bulma. Y, aunque no lo creas, Zarbón me respeta y me quiere, con el tiempo le he tomado mucho cariño –

- ¿Cariño? – Rio la joven de cabellos azules – Cariño es el que sientes por tu papá o tu mamá; pero con tu esposo debe haber algo más… - pensaba en Yamcha – Amor, pasión; aunque me arriesgue a sonar tonta pero… las mariposas en el estómago cuando lo miras, derretirte cuando te toca…-

Launch quedó perpleja – Vamos Bulma esas son niñerías…-

- No me importa… - Interrumpió – Eso es lo que Yamcha me hace sentir y por lo que deseo tanto estar a su lado – Launch decidió no contradecirla, conocía el carácter de su amiga – Por cierto…- siguió Bulma – ¿has recibido algún mensaje para mí? –

- Me temo que no amiga – Los ojos de la joven Briefs se entristecieron notablemente.

En un hotel lujoso de la ciudad…

Un adinerado hombre de negocios llegaba al lobby del hotel donde uno de los herederos Briefs.

- Gokú hola – saludaba el hombre – no te esperaba tan pronto, ¿acaso ya tienes el dinero que me debes del juego de ayer? –

- No… no pude conseguir el dinero… - Gokú agachó la cabeza.

-¿Perdón?... ¿No piensas cumplir con tu palabra? – El hombre se indignó ante tal respuesta.

- Por supuesto que me haré responsable, pero necesito más tiempo para conseguirlo –

- Lo siento pero no puedo quedarme más tiempo en la ciudad; tengo otros negocios que atender – sentenció.

- Sólo pido una semana al menos – Gokú empezaba a sudar en frío.

- Me temo que no puedo esperar más de dos días… O de lo contrario me acercaré al científico Briefs para que salde la deuda de su hijo –

En el corporativo Yotsuba

- Su majestad, no era necesario que viniera hasta la Tierra – Decía el anciano – Yo mismo pensaba llevarle sus ganancias a Vegetasei – Vegeta no se movió de la esquina donde aguardaba al viejo – En fin, aquí tiene el pago, si usted gusta puede verificar que sea correcto –

- Bah!, no hace falta… Creo que te queda claro que si intentas estafarme te mataré – dijo serio – Además me quiero que me entregues los registros de todo esto –

- Eh… - Yotsuba secó el sudor de su frente – Disculpe usted mi rey, pero no los tengo a la mano; soy algo descuidado y necesito buscarlos primero –

- En dos días vengo por ellos y no aceptaré excusas –

En la Corporación Cápsula.

- ¿Una fiesta? - dijo el Sr. Briefs – ¿Te volviste loca mujer? Que no ves que estamos en una crisis –

- Es una cena formal, nada más – contesto su esposa.

- No… -

- Cariño, conoces muy bien el problema que tenemos con nuestra hija… - explicó la mujer – Simplemente no elige un hombre de los que le hemos presentado –

- Más bien de los que le has querido imponer… -

- Si, si, yo sé que soy la mala aquí; pero tal vez ese haya sido el error. Si haces una cena formal donde invitemos a los solteros ricos que conocemos, Bulma podría conocerlos sin presiones y, tal vez, le agrade alguno –

- Pero ya los ha visto a todos, y ninguno le agrado –

- No cariño, llegó uno nuevo – El Sr. Briefs miró detenidamente a su esposa – El hijo del rey Vegeta.

- ¿Hijo? Pero jamás lo he visto –

- Sí, se llama igual que él, Vegeta, es soltero, guapo y es el nuevo rey del planeta Vegetasei –

- ¿Murió el rey Vegeta? – El Sr. Briefs estaba sorprendido con tanta información nueva.

- Pero que distraído eres hombre –

Más tarde en la sala de la Corporación Cápsula…

- Ya estas comiéndote esos panqués de los invitados, otra vez – decía la Sra. Briefs a su hermana – Anda ayúdame a hacer la lista de invitados para la cena. –

- ¿Tu marido aceptó? – preguntó la mujer aún con un pastelito en la mano.

- Claro, yo sé cómo manipular a mi esposo – presumió la rubia – además también le interesa que Bulma se case –

- Genial, hace tanto tiempo que no hacemos una velada –

- Tenemos que ser cuidadosas con los invitados, no quiero a ninguna niña rica soltera que le pueda quitar atención mi hija –

- Pero quién va a quitarle la atención, Bulma es hermosa – rio la hermana.

- Bueno aunque pensándolo bien podríamos invitar a una o dos, para que no sea tan obvio el motivo de la cena – De pronto la cara de la rubia cambio por la de preocupación – No debemos decirle nada a Bulma, no quiero predisponerla a rechazar a Vegeta –

- Estoy de acuerdo hermana - sonrió – Pero que astuta eres, a veces me das miedo –

- Ash… Más vale que esto funcione o me dará bastante coraje el esfuerzo en vano –


End file.
